


Queen of Her Kingdom

by ContreParry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cat being a Cat, Character Insight, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, The Cast from the POV of a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's cat makes her rounds and considers the many people she meets. For the Dragon Age Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Her Kingdom

The two-legged ones were at it again, scurrying like mice in a field of ripe wheat under a winter moon. They hurried here and there, in and out of their wood and stone caves above ground. Their bodies were shiny and round like beetles, clanking as they moved. They were noisy and smelled of smoke and blood and fear. There were strange sounds and sights in the air, and the two-legged ones were not the only ones who were afraid. 

_She_ was not afraid, of course. Her ancestors lived through the cruelty of the Wild and the two-legged ones. There was nothing she could not face and defeat with her claws and teeth. There were always mice and fish and little songbirds, even in the mountain's chill and the Wild's unyielding harshness. It was easier with the two-legged ones around, of course. She was not _stupid_. But she would survive. She was unafraid because she was _practical_. 

She found a place to sleep in one of the wooden caves, a nice spot with a warm sleeping two-legged one who slept and slept. It had many visitors, but she hid from those two-legged ones when they approached, one with a shining head and one dressed like a beetle, another with a furry chest and one with a bird perched on its shoulder. The sleeping two-legged one did not wake for three cycles of the sun and moon, but finally stirred on the fourth sun. It reached a funny shaped paw to scratch behind her ears. 

“Hello, Puss.” It croaked with what she assumed was affection for two-legged ones. “You're a pretty girl, aren't you?” The two-legged one crooned and petted, pampered and caressed, and she rather liked being this two-legged creature's “Pretty Girl.” The two-legged ones were mostly irritating, but this one seemed decent. It became more decent when she was given a saucer of shredded fish, which she eagerly ate up. She groomed herself as the two-legged one dressed. There was a strange glow on its paw, and the two-legged one winced and hissed like a thorn was stuck in the tender flesh. She butted her head against the two-legged one's leg and meowed loudly. 

_You can endure the pain. Pull the thorn out._

She named this two-legged one “Glowing Paw,” and Glowing Paw named her Blackberry. Blackberry never cared to have a two-legged name. She was proud to live between the Wild and the two-legged world, surviving as she saw fit. But when Glowing Paw called to her and gave those strange smiles and affectionate babbling of two-legged speech, Blackberry found she did not mind being Blackberry. And after the sun set under the mountain and the world turned cold, Blackberry found that she liked curling up against Glowing Paw's chest to sleep. When Glowing Paw was away, Blackberry slept in Glowing Paw's nest and waited. 

Glowing Paw cried in the night, as distressed as a kitten, and Blackberry groomed Glowing Paw's hair (as black and sleek as her own) and purred and purred to provide comfort. No one else would comfort Glowing Paw, so Glowing Paw was _hers_ to protect. She stayed in Glowing Paw's cave at night, making her rounds during the day to inspect the many two-legged creatures in Glowing Paw's company. And there were many two-legged ones, all different from each other and all the same at once- beetle armored and scurrying, frightened yet resolute. Some laughed, others cried, and they all kept their distance from Glowing Paw. Blackberry kept close to Glowing Paw and continued to purr and headbutt, and Glowing Paw continued to pet her and give her food. It was a comfortable arrangement- Glowing Paw was Blackberry's to protect and care for, and Blackberry provided Glowing Paw the comfort and friendship she needed in exchange for food and a place to sleep. 

Then a large bird-lizard with cruel fangs and sharp talons tore through the sky. It smelled like fire and Death. It burned the wooden caves the two-legged ones built, it tore the stone ones down. It destroyed everything, and Blackberry curled up under Glowing Paw's nest and wondered if the Wild would claim her at last. She wondered until Glowing Paw entered the cave, coughing and smelling of smoke. 

“Blackberry? Blackberry, pretty girl, we have to go now! Where are you?” Glowing Paw crooned in the soft way that was just for Blackberry. 

“Andraste's Tits, Herald, Haven is _burning_ , and you want to save your Maker forsaken _cat_?!” One of the two-legged creatures, as large and furry as a bear, said gruffly. 

“You didn't complain when Dennet saved a litter of mabari pups, you will not complain when I rescue my cat.” Glowing Paw said, voice harsh. “Here, Blackberry! Pretty girl, please come here!” 

And Blackberry ran out from under the nest and into Glowing Paw's arms, curling up into Glowing Paw's chest and purring to comfort them both. 

“I've got you, pretty girl, don't you worry.” Glowing Paw murmured as they all ran away from the fire and the creature tearing the sky apart. And even though Blackberry didn't want to leave Glowing Paw alone, Glowing Paw handed her off to another two-legged creature, one dressed as a shining beetle with fur around its neck and chest. This one did not complain as the other did, only nodded and took her away. Blackberry was furious with the creature and gnawed on its leather gloves. She did not want to be taken away, Glowing Paw was _upset_. Glowing Paw _needed_ her! Blackberry was not pleased, and when she next saw Glowing Paw she would let them know just how upset she was as she was carried next to the cold beetle shell the two-legged one wore as they climbed up the mountain and through the wilderness. Glowing Paw would pay for leaving her alone! 

But when Glowing Paw returned she was cold and still. Not dead. Blackberry knew Death. The Wild was harsh and indiscriminate with Death. But Glowing Paw was not dead- only tired and hurt. Blackberry could not stay angry when Glowing Paw needed her, and she curled up by Glowing Paw and kept her company as the other two-legged creatures made angry noises at each other. The one dressed in shining coverings and the one with the birds shouted at the two beetle imitators, which pleased Blackberry immensely. Served them right, taking her away from Glowing Paw. She burrowed her nose against Glowing Paw's throat and slept. 

The one with the shining head that smelled of wolves and the Wild led Glowing Paw and the others to a large place, like the caves above ground but larger, built of stone, perched on a mountain like a bird about to take flight. Glowing Paw found a place for them to sleep, and Blackberry took to patrolling this new cave as diligently as she had before. She took her time to investigate each and every two-legged creature that Glowing Paw interacted with. Blackberry patrolled this new cave built like a rabbit's warren, for it was now her home. 

Blackberry's days started early in the morning, before the sun rose. Glowing Paw would wake up, stretch, and dress. Blackberry discovered the differences between the male and female two-legged ones through her patrols around this large cave, and she learned that Glowing Paw was _female_ , just like her. For some reason this pleased Blackberry. She and Glowing Paw were alike in many ways, from their dark fur to their gender to the way they slept, curled up tightly in a ball. Glowing Paw would read over papers at her desk, and Blackberry would sit on the corner and bat at the stick Glowing Paw held. Eventually she tired of this game, and after giving Glowing Paw an affectionate slap with her tail, Blackberry would depart to make her rounds. 

She first walked down the warren tunnel to the one dressed in golden fabrics. She sat, much like Glowing Paw, and scratched at paper with a stick, but she provided Blackberry with a ball of string that she batted about the room. The woman smelled of strange flowers and salt, beeswax and parchment. Blackberry called her Glimmer, because her coverings glimmered in the light. She meowed once at Glimmer, an acknowledgment of a job well done, and left, twining herself around the stocking-ed legs of a male two-legs who smelled of strong musky perfume. 

Blackberry observed the short man with the furred chest scratching more paper with another stick, and she sat by his feet as they watched the other two-legged people walk about. Blackberry rubbed herself against the velvet red robes of one two-legged person who took care of Glowing Paw when she was hurt, then returned to the side of the short man. He smelled of ink and sweat and something earthy and strong. Blackberry struggled with a name, but settled on Sunny because he sounded warm. 

“Need a bowl of milk, kitty?” Sunny asked, and Blackberry twitched her tail. She would much rather have fish, but she let Sunny give her a quick pat on the head before she sauntered away to visit the other two-legged people. 

Blackberry crossed the stone rabbit warren tunnel to visit with a two-legged woman with fine coverings and furs draped everywhere in her quarters. She smelled cold, like snowfall or ice. Her name was Frosty. Blackberry jumped up on a cushioned seat in a patch of sun and lazily watched the woman eat a meal with a two-legged man in a mask. 

“That is the Inquisitor's pet.” The woman said. “She dotes on the animal.” 

“A strange fixation.” The man remarked. “A rather mundane pet for an Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste.” 

“She grew up in Ostwick Circle. Inquisitor Trevelyen is accustomed to the simple things in life.” Frosty sniffed, but Blackberry saw the wry little smile that quirked the corner of her lips when she spoke, and later heard the light laughter when her visitor tripped over Blackberry's sinuous weaving around his legs. 

Blackberry climbed up high, to the top that towered above the trees, and watched the birds circle and call each other as they flapped their feathers. Blackberry wanted to catch one out of the air, but the two-legged woman who covered her head in purple and smelled of roses and metal was always watching. She had eyes like a hawk and the voice of a nightingale, so she was Songbird. Songbird watched too closely, so Blackberry left her to her work and descended. 

Her next stop on her route was near mid-day, in the alcove that smelled of parchment, ink, and dust. One two-legged creature, male, lounged in a chair as he held up a bunch of leather bound papers and stared at them, occasionally turning pages. He also sipped something bitter smelling from a cup. Blackberry jumped up onto the arm of his chair and sniffed at the liquid. Bitter. It burned at her nose. 

“Ah ah, Blackberry. I don't intend to share the spoils of conquest.” The two-legged man teased before bopping her on the nose with his paw. He was Shine, as little lights like stars twinkled at his paws and in his cloth coverings. Blackberry spent some time perched on the back of the seat and thwacked her tail against the top of Shine's head. He swatted her tail away, and they played for some time before she stretched her legs and left to continue her rounds. 

Downstairs was the two-legged man who smelled of the Wild. He was Wolf because he _was_ a wolf, and Blackberry sat up high on a step to observe his work down below. Once he saw her watching, and they watched each other for some time. Wolf watched everyone, and Blackberry did not like how he watched. The Wild was cruel, and there was Wildness in him. She stalked away, flicking her tail to remind him who commanded this warren. 

Blackberry slunk outside and hopped up on a stump to watch the two-legged ones dressed like beetles hit each other with sticks. When one two-legged one came up to her to pat her head, Blackberry shrunk down until she caught the scent- sweat and flowers, parchment and leather. It was the Sharp Beetle, the one with the dark fur on her head and the piercing eyes. Blackberry allowed the pettings before moving on. 

She went to the Bear's cave, filled with straw and horses and mice. Blackberry hunted a mouse down, but let it escape to run another day. The Bear was carving something from wood, his attention completely fixated on his work. He smelled of straw and dirt and wood. Blackberry rolled in the hay for some time before exiting to patrol the next cave with people. She climbed up several crates and walked along the roof before climbing through an open window to observe her next two-legged people. 

“She watches and watches because we are hers, and she will watch and protect what is hers with the watching.” The strange boy who smelled of storm clouds and dust said in a voice made of dreams. He wore a strange object on his head, and he walked as if he did not know how it was to be done, stopping and starting at odd intervals. She called him Lightening, appearing and disappearing at will, a shock to the system. 

“Tits, Creepy! Shove it!” The girl shrieked as loud as a Jay. She was bright and bold like one too, so she could only be called Jay. 

“She thinks you are loud, but likes it. A warning call, a battle cry, a sound that means life.” Lightening continued. Blackberry butted her head against his thigh and ignored the cold of his hand as he patted her once, twice, three times before she left and slapped the girl with her tail. 

“She doesn't sit on my lap. Weird.” The girl muttered as Blackberry descended downstairs. 

“She knows you wouldn't like to stay still. She must finish her rounds.” The boy said. 

Blackberry had a job to do, of course, and she wove around the tables and the clumsy two-legs with ease. There was a singer and a man who served the bitter drinks, and a rowdy group of two-legs who drank the bitter drinks. All of them were different, but they were all rowdy. She leaped up onto their table and demanded her pets and strokes. 

“It's Her Worship's cat.” One two-leg dressed as a beetle said, running his fingers down Blackberry's spine. Blackberry purred. This one smelled of spices and leather, oil and moss. He was a favorite of hers, and she called him Cream. “Hello, Blackberry.” 

“Planning to feed her again, Krem?” Another two-leg, a woman, teased. She had marks all over her face, and Blackberry nibbled affectionately at her paw when the woman pet her head. 

“Little thing's as fierce as a dragon. Ever see her mouse, Krem? It's something to watch!” The big two-leg with horns on his head said it with a loud laugh that came deep from within his body. He smelled of sweat and metal and musk, a giant who dwarfed them all. But even though Giant was enormous, he gave her a gentle pat and scratch behind the ears. 

Blackberry left the furry remains of her love on Cream's cloth coverings before she leapt off the table to complete her rounds. The sun was setting low in the sky as Blackberry climbed up the tower steps and wound her way past two-legs dressed as beetles, two-legs dressed in long cloth tubes, two-legs in hoods, and two-legs with masks. She climbed up until she entered the territory of the last person in her warren. 

He was sitting behind his desk, his head folded over his crossed arms, and Blackberry jumped up to pat at the curly fur on his head. He lifted it slowly and met his tired gaze with her own. 

“Hello, Puss.” He greeted her warmly and offered his paw up for her inspection. Blackberry considered it, and then butted her head against his gloved paw. “Have a nice day?” 

Curly was a strange one, harsh and unyielding to the other two-legs, but tired and gentle at other times. He also smelled strange, like the forest, like the parchment, like sweat and leather, but there was a scent underneath it all, sharp and metallic like a storm. Sometimes he smelled sick, and that worried Blackberry. Curly did not take good care of himself. Blackberry had long forgiven Curly for taking her away from Glowing Paw that one moon so long ago. It had brought them here to the stone warren. She let him pat at her a few times, knocked a small metal cup off his table, and exited. 

It was a proper night now, dark and cold, and Blackberry hurried along her last route. All was in order, and Blackberry leapt up on Glowing Paw's nest right before Glowing Paw entered herself. 

“Busy day today, Blackberry?” Glowing Paw asked. She scratched under Blackberry's chin and yawned loudly. Blackberry meowed in response. It was certainly a busy day, watching and patrolling and keeping order. 

“Oh, me too.” Glowing Paw said with a laugh. She removed her day coverings and pulled on her night ones. Blackberry groomed her fur as Glowing Paw crawled into her nest and pulled her blankets over her. Blackberry waited for her to settle in and then climbed up to curl and sleep next to her chest. 

“I am so glad you're here, Blackberry. Where would we all be without you?” Glowing Paw murmured, and Blackberry purred in agreement. Her two-legged people would be lost without her, Blackberry thought as she fell asleep to the light breathing and slow heartbeat of Glowing Paw. They were _her_ people, and Blackberry watched and protected what was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme and couldn't stop writing until it was finished. I hope the OP finds it acceptable.
> 
> Thank you all for reading/leaving kudos/commenting/bookmarking this story (or any of my stories). I truly appreciate it!


End file.
